


Doing It

by hausofdutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofdutch/pseuds/hausofdutch
Summary: Toph & Sokka do it despite the obstacles.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong & Sokka, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Kanto, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 24





	Doing It

**Author's Note:**

> A short that appealed to my diehard Tokka AND Kyalin needs.
> 
> I do not own any ATLA or LOK characters.

A fleeting touch to the small of her back in passing at the buffet style table followed by the telltale teasing, “Watch it, meathead.” As Sokka reached over her shorter frame towards the platter of tantalizing _meats,_ of course. 

He grinned down at her burning gaze, unwavering in his pursuits, “Hush, you love me.” Toph rolled her eyes. _But of course._ Sokka loved her too, he knew as much. _Things_ just happened to stand in their way over the years. 

It started out wrong.

First, it was his relationship with Suki. It ran its course rather naturally, but once it did; Toph was engaged to Kanto and expecting. Then, Kanto skipped town before Lin was born. 

The whole ordeal sent Toph into a raging fit while heavily pregnant. Her mere 5’3 stature was swelled to the brink and couldn’t handle the stress; she was forced to bed rest. Cue Sokka who’d just returned from his homeland. 

Wasting no time, he practically moved in and bent the knee for her every beck and call. She openly cried in his arms one day that turned into a night curled up with him. The next, he’d joined her without asking or prompting. This became a routine so necessary that they were blindsided by the unexpected visit of Katara and Aang, who’d let themselves in anticipating her inability. 

The married couple shared a look, _How long until it’s official?_

It started out painfully.

Two months later, Toph gripped his hand in agony as the stubborn baby fought to greet the world. For every bead of sweat she shed, so did he. The fear of losing her so consuming that Sokka didn’t mind the probable fracturing of the small bones of his fist. 

When the sprightly babe _finally_ graced the world with her presence, Toph promptly passed out causing a flurry of panic. Friends and family were rushed out. Sokka stared blankly at the door until a nurse asked him if he wanted to see his daughter. 

Too dazed to correct her, he nodded and numbly followed. Lin was in the final stages of being cleaned and bundled when Sokka ambled behind those tending to her. “Hi Dad, sorry we didn’t wait to cut the cord. She’s ready for you.” 

A sorta’ fuzzy, mostly pink newborn with wisps of black hair, and a remarkable pout was offered to his shaking arms he didn’t remember extending. Absently, Sokka kissed the tiny forehead; pointedly ignoring the minor freak-out he wanted to have thinking about where exactly she’d just come from. 

It took hours before they could see Toph. Truly more vacant and exhausted than ever before, but a smile bloomed on her face when he slipped into bed next to her like the previous 50 something nights. “Is she...” 

Sokka responded with a kiss that she wasn’t expecting but quick to return. “She’s perfect, just like you.” Not long after, the three fell into a deep sleep; Toph tucked under his arm with Lin nestled atop her chest. 

The nurses hadn’t the heart to disturb the young family, but allowed their friends to slip in. Mai, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Ty Lee, and Azula were speechless. Katara was sure to capture the sight for both keepsake and blackmail purposes if the duo insisted on prolonging the inevitable.

It started off slowly. 

Motherhood was demanding. More than she could’ve ever imagined. Lin was feisty and difficult to please, that is, when Sokka was at work. He came home to a frantic Toph who thrust herself into his unsuspecting arms sending them crashing to the floor. 

Her sobbing startled him, “She won’t stop crying, Sokka. Please—I need you.” The use of his name was discomforting, and he cradled her just as he would Lin back to her room. He retrieved the wailing babe who, in her five months, had grown accustomed to him. 

Near silence graced the apartment for the first time in ages. “ _Shhh_ , that’s right. I’m here.” The whisper brought a small, relieved smile to Toph’s face. It turned into a grin when he began to sing. 

“Hush, little baby, don’t say a word. Daddy’s gonna buy you a mockingbird...”

It wasn’t until the third verse that she realized what he’d said, _Daddy_. Toph paled and wanted to scream. He wasn’t her father. Her father abandoned them both. Her _father_ didn’t even care! She prepared to tell him as much; push him away before he’d get the chance to do the same to them, but then, he sang his own ending.

“I watch you sleep and dream of things that I can only wonder. 

That innocent look upon your face just makes my heart grow fonder.

No suffering or tragedy nor deeply seated pain could ever overshadow the bond that we retain.

So, my little princess, before you go to sleep; always remember I am your Daddy. 

And I am yours to keep.”

Suddenly she realized that, yes, he wasn’t her father; but he _was_ her Daddy. After Sokka settled a sleeping Lin back in her crib, he turned to see the silent tears streaming down Toph’s face in contrast to the smile she wore. “Hey, what’s wrong? You want me to sing to you too?” 

A swift punch landed on his arm followed by a mirthful chuckle, “Only if you call yourself Snoozles instead.” Though he rubbed his arm to soothe the pain, his heart swelled tenfold. “Anything for you, Melon Lord.” 

This time, it was her who stole a kiss. Small, light, gentle, and grateful. 

It all became more complicated.

They never had a conversation about it. What they were to each other. They _knew_ and though it was good enough for them, it wasn’t for their friends. 

At Lin and Tenzin’s joint first birthday party, the not couple was cornered by Ty Lee. “So, are you guys together now or what?” The duo shared the same knowing smirk but said nothing before waving her off. 

They continued this same dance until unexpected visitors showed up. “Toph, we need to talk.” Sokka was off giving piggyback rides to the kids with the rest of the boys, leaving the woman at the mercy of her parents.

She was ushered away for what would doubtlessly become a shouting match. The ladies crept behind to offer support if need be. “You _have_ to get married, Toph. It’s not up for discussion. You are a Beifong, and as such you will not continue to sully our good name by remaining unwed with a bastard child!” Lao shrieked.

It happened before anyone could react, Sokka’s hand wrapped around her wrist preventing her from, rightfully, slapping the piss out of her father. “Mr. Beifong, Mrs. Beifong, it’s time for you to leave.” 

No one was certain where he’d come from, how he got there, or what he was thinking by telling them to leave, but his tone left little room for argument. Her parents, bless them, were wise enough to comply. 

When they left, Toph snatched her wrist free from his grip and spun around ready to voice her frustrations at him only to be pulled into his soothing embrace. Initially, she stiffened, but melted against him. “Will you marry me?” 

His question stunned her back, _“What?!”_ Sokka only laughed before he dropped to his knee with both a ring and betrothal necklace in hand. Their friends and kids slowly corralled around them, uncertain if they were witnessing reality or a strange, shared mirage. 

“I was going to ask you today anyway. You know I’m the plan guy! I didn’t know your parents were gonna show up, but it doesn’t change the fact at all. You’ve already given me a lifetime’s worth of happiness, and I would be both honored and delighted to spend the rest of my own working to give you the same. So, what do you say, T, will you marry me?”

A beat passed, then another where everyone waited in tense anticipation. “Yes.” She replied so quietly that their onlookers hadn’t heard. Forgetting the necklace and ring, he pulled her down into an awkward hug hoping to hide his tears. 

Kindly, they were drowned out by the cheers from their friends and family.

It became more fun.

They married quietly in Mai and Zuko’s backyard one year later. Aang officiated, Bumi and Tenzin were the ring and necklace bearers respectively, Kya and Lin were the flower girls, and everyone else; they were the guests at one of the most notorious weddings/after parties of the decade.

The kids were ushered back to Aang and Katara’s by Hakoda, Malina, Ursa, and Noren, leaving the adults to make...memories. In the morning, a news chopper flew overhead trying to capture a glimpse of what went down below. Luckily, the tree line provided enough cover for the slew of damages and _other_ unsightly things.

All of them went on family outings and trips. Too grateful and taken aback by how they all came into each other’s lives and how well they seemed to fit. Azula and Ty Lee ended up getting married in Vegas on one of their drunken nights there. Toph _might_ have been the more sober one who coerced that idea, but no one was upset about it in the morning. 

Around age five, Lin started demanding a sibling since “everyone else has one.” Though Sokka implored that Izumi, in fact, did not; she was no less determined. Her parents had a lengthy discussion followed by some passionate attempts.

It got a little taxing. 

When Toph was pregnant with Suyin, Sokka had to take an emergency trip back home. She managed to keep her stress at bay, but pregnancy took its toll on her body. Katara and Aang moved her and Lin in until Sokka was to return, and that _was_ worse for her nerves.

She was admitted to the hospital almost three months early. Sokka arrived just in time for the c-section. The recovery was brutal, slow, and full of tears and arguments, but they managed. “This is the last one, meathead.” Toph’s words were final, and he didn’t mind. Lin agreed soon after she learned the less than stellar parts about being a big sister. 

When she was up for consideration for the Chief of Police, they faced mounting criticism because of his position as a councilman. Toph fretted and Sokka came up with a solution. “Ladies and gentlemen, to maintain the integrity of the great institutions we have in place, I am stepping down from my station.”

His wife was furious. Sokka hadn’t discussed it with her and once again he’d gone off the deep end to support her. “Daddy!” Suyin’s tiny voice squealed when he walked through the door. “Pebbles! I missed you so much! I have a surprise for you.” He promised and their daughter was quick to fire off a million questions that he whispered an answer to.

Toph learned approximately 67 seconds later that Sokka would be working a new job from home spending every day at home with their toddler. The fool grinned ear-to-ear and she couldn’t find it in her to stay upset.

It got a little uncomfortable.

They were taken aback, completely floored when Lin started dating. As parents for 15 years, they had the conversation and considered themselves prepared for the inevitable. Nothing could brace them for catching Lin and Kya tonguing each other down though. 

“She’s my _niece,_ Toph! Her cousin!” His wife considered her words carefully for the first time in a while. “She’s our niece, yes, but she’s not Lin’s cousin. We have to look at this from all angles, Sokka.” 

The truth hit him hard, and his voice cracked as he deflated. “You’re still her Dad.” Toph assured with a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. Aang took the news in stride and surprisingly, so did Katara. Hell must’ve frozen over on the day that the two women agreed on something so thoroughly. 

An impromptu trip to Ba Sing Se inspired Toph to consider reconciliation with her father after years of radio silence. While they hadn’t prevented the children from knowing Poppy and Lao, neither of them jumped at the opportunity to speak with the Beifong patriarch. 

They stopped in Gaoling only to learn that Lao was on his deathbed. Apparently, they’d missed the notification while they traveled. Peace was made and goodbyes were said. For the first time in a long time, Sokka held the crumbling Chief as she cried.

It got exciting.

Resigned to the fact that their daughter had found her happy ending so soon, they found themselves at Lin and Kya’s wedding. Two best friends and proud fathers walked the blushing brides down a split isle.

Toph consoled her blubbering idiot for the remainder of the ceremony. True to their nature, the two ate plenty and drank even more. Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee lit fireworks on the beach at Ember Island sending off the newlyweds with a bang.

Four years later, on Suyin’s 18th birthday, the parents sent her off to Ba Sing Se University. Both cried hysterically and promised not to tell a soul about it. She graduated early and got engaged soon after. Sokka was less than pleased with Baatar only because he hadn’t known the boy all his life.

Toph was sure to interrogate and subtly threaten him for good measure. The two parents were reduced to goo _again_ when Lin officiated. Something about seeing the two sisters come together again despite their bickering years was more than they could ask for.

Their first grandchildren arrived almost back-to-back. Toph was plainly convinced that Kya and Suyin had planned it that way. Kya gave birth to Gina in October and Suyin to Baatar Jr. in December. Sokka cried, a lot for days.

It got a little mushy.

Their 35-year anniversary was apparently a ‘big deal’ to the horde of children, grandchildren, and friends they’d accumulated over the years. A surprise celebration was thrown in their honor, and the dynamic power couple were as happy as they could be.

Oogies, sappy speeches, and bone-crushing hugs aside, the buffet _was_ pretty good.

“Watch it, meathead.” The cranky grandmother joked and laid a still powerful punch to his bonier shoulder. Just as impressed as he was the day he’d met her all those years ago, he replied confidently “Hush, you love me.”

“I do.”

“Yeah?”

“Always.”

“So, should we, ya’ know?” The suggestive eyebrows still as cringeworthy.

“Get outta’ here and do it?” She raised.

They disappeared together with just as much glee and bad intentions as they always had.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the random "lyrics" didn't really go with the lullaby, but whatever. The original piece: I Am Yours To Keep by Mike Qyinn


End file.
